Conventionally, a cold-storage type cooling device for a trucker nap, described in JP 8-175167A, is known. A container, in which a cold-storage material is sealed, is made of a resin film, in the cold-storage type cooling device of JP 8-175167A. A recess portion and a protrusion portion are provided on a surface of the container, and are configured such that an air passage for air cooled by the cold-storage material is formed by the recess portion.
In a cold storage time, refrigerant flows into refrigerant tubes in which the container is inserted, so as to configure an evaporator for a trucker nap. Thus, air passing through the air passage is supplied to the trucker, thereby performing a cooling operation by the evaporator.
In the above cold-storage type cooling device, an evaporator for a vehicle interior, for cooling the trucker during a vehicle running, is located separately from the evaporator for a trucker nap, such that refrigerant discharged from a compressor flows into both the evaporators in parallel.
In the above cold-storage type cooling device, a cold-storage heat exchanger used as the evaporator for a trucker nap only causes air to perform heat exchange with the cold-storage material and to flow, after being cold-stored. Thus, in order to perform the cooling of a vehicle compartment, another evaporator used as a cooling heat exchanger is required, thereby increasing the cost.